Remember
by Sabriel Goldchild
Summary: over the years we grew older, we grew to love and to hate, we drifted apart. and now we were in charge of our own destinies.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** i do not own flight 29 down.

**Chapter One**

The days went on, the years passed on by, and there was nothing we could do about it. Seasons passed, palm trees swayed back and forth and the sand never left. Hope was lost, lovers grew apart, and people disappeared. Slowly dwindling and drifting apart.

That was life and this is what I lived for.

Over the years. Tension was evident. Major tension. Not like when we first arrived. No that was nothing like it was now. Now we were alone. It was the morning after The Storm, when everyone went their separate ways. The Storm was the biggest any of us had seen since being on this island. It destroyed all we had left. It destroyed someone we loved very dearly. Daley died that day.

She was hurt badly in the storm. But we would never have guessed it was that bad. We thought it would be like all the other times. That with care we could nurse her back to us. But we were wrong. Innocent and naïve we were. Strong and ruthless we are now.

The day we split apart. Taylor disappeared early that morning. Right after Daley died. She looked upset I guess. We searched at first. Wandering aimlessly in our grief. Passing by tree after tree. Tripping and falling down and down again. We never found her. And through our grief we fought. I left that day. Moving on to a new place. I couldn't stay there anymore. I moved on and so did everyone else. Looking back on what could have been but still moving onwards. He followed.

We built a new life. We built something for the future. No longer thinking of the now. No we were past that. It was all about the future now. We new by then that we might as well give up hope of rescue. And so we did. He and I. We built a haven. Long tiring days ahead of us, we worked on and on. We built a temporary shelter for while we were creating our future. We slept close to each other for warmth. But that did not bring us closer to each other. At first all we spoke about was how to improve our situation. Building our own civilization. Over the next few months after the storm we built our home. Starting with the floor then creating the walls. The roof we left till last. Collecting and weaving. Sawing and tying. We created our home within a year. Or was it two.

All the while we kept a calendar. Leaving small markings in a piece of wood. One day when I had time. I would count those markings. But that was not yet.

When our home was done we moved in. our home had two main rooms. One for me and the kitchen. And one for him and our supplies.

Our washing we hung above our little garden. Planting seeds and hoping they will grow.

Life became habit. And survival became monotonous.

One habit we became accustomed to be sitting on the beach at sunset. It was the only time that felt like the old times. He would hold my hand or simply hold me.

And that was what I lived for.

* * *

Branching out.. trying new things... so should u

Sabes


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flight 29 down the idea, or any characters and merchandise involved in its production or distribution. These characters have been borrowed without permission and as such no profit is gained by this story as it is written for non-commercial purposes only.

**Author Note: **Thanks to all those who reviewed and sorry for the long wait. I couldn't for the life of me work out what to possibly write that could hold a candle to the first chapter.

Now as to the possibility to who the characters are here's some hints:

Taylor is missing.

Daley dead.

So that's two down.

But I might remind you.. actually I might tell you that this story is set before Aby (sp?), Eric, Jackson and Melissa leave at the end of series two.

**Chapter Two**

Slowly my hand dragged upon the sand. Its course roughness soothing to my being. Back and forth, each time a little deeper than the last. Layers of sand moving on. On to a new place just as we had. She joined me now. Lightly flopping down beside me. Joining me in my silent vigil of the open see. It was habit quickly turning to tradition for us that is. We could make our own destiny.

The sky began to darken. Ever so slightly. That is how long we sat there in silence. Not a word was spoken. Never was a word spoken till the sun dropped beyond the horizon. And then we would discuss what we'd done that day. Never any deeper than what was seen on the surface.

Before the storm we were close. We could discuss almost anyting. Now. It was different. Talking was base on the need for social ontact. Howl limited that may have been.

Looking up I noticed the sun sinking lower and lower. Meeting the ocean like long lost lovers. Just like us. Long lost to the world. But we were certainly not lovers. No, no where near lovers. Not even close friends anymore. Companions seemed a fitting word. Companions of grief, loss, guilt and survival. We were alone together.

More than once I had thought of going back. But she would hear none of it whenever I voiced my thoughts. She was stubborn now. More so than usual. I wonder what became of the others. They too had all seemed to want to escape. Escape the reality we faced. Escape the hell we lived. Most of all I wondered if Lex was alright. He seemed so upset at first. Immersed in a grief so consuming i thought he might never come out. Yet when we were leaving he was the only one to watch us go. He did not look upset. Rather he looked like a shell. A person who had no soul. Someone who had lost all that was left to him and still lived on.

I chose her over him that day. That is why i felt guilty. I should have stayed. Gone after her later. But no. i was scared. So i left to follow the one i trusted. The one i knew would be there for me.

With that thought i grabbed her hand which had come to rest beside mine. Pulling her towards me i held onto her something fierce. Clinging as if she were the only way to stay alive. I guess thats how i felt. That she was my lifeline. My life even. She was all i had left.

She was pressed against me. One arm over my shoulder. The other wrapped around my other side. Her head buried against my neck.

I suddenly felt the need to say something. The first thing that came to mind was "It's been two years now." i blurted it out without so much as a second thought. She didn't respond and i knew why. We didn't mention the past. We didn't even speak of more than a couple of the days ahead of us. I had broached a taboo field.

Yet when i felt her shudder and the sudden warmth against my neck i knew my presumption was far from write. She was crying. The first i had ever seen her do so. At least since we left camp. I had no idea what to do. How to act upon such an occurrence.

Absentmindedly I began running my finger through her untied hair. While trying to determine a way to stop her tears.

"shh its OK, I'm sorry,"i murmured. "please stop crying." Realizing this didn't work i stopped my attempt. And just held her, while running a soothing hand through her silky hair. Letter her have her release.

When at last she did quieten down, she glanced up at me with her pale little tear streaked face. And just as quickly ducked back down against my shoulder. Puling back i captured her chin against my hand pulling her back to face me.

Holding her gaze with my own. We stared at each other for more than could seemingly be possible. I could see the message clear in her eyes. And knew she needed exactly what i did.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flight 29 down the idea, or any characters and merchandise involved in its production or distribution. These characters have been borrowed without permission and as such no profit is gained by this story as it is written for non-commercial purposes only.

**Chapter 3**

I saw it in his eyes, he didn't think me weak. I was shocked. This show of weakness on my part was after all uncharacteristic. I saw in his eyes a need. The need for companionship. A need for something to believe in. The need to feel hope again.

I had long since shut away my emotions, away safely inside where no one could touch them. I hadn't shed a tear since we'd left came over two years ago. I didn't even cry myself to sleep at night like I had before I'd walked away.

And now with five simple words, he had brought everything back. Reminding me of the love and hatred that everyone had shared. Of everything we had gone through and all we were losing now.

I thought I had locked it all away. Yet, these tears had started. Showing me just how vulnerable I was. I cried in his arms for a time that felt like hours. Feeling for the first time able to release all these emotions, everything I had held within for so long.

Holding my chin so I couldn't break his gaze, he stared at me long and hard. A stare that showed it all. I thought I had moved on. Onwards to my future upon this god forsaken island. Never to escape it seems and yet still forced to live. I had long since given up hope and yet I still had lived on. And now I was staring, staring into the depths of the only thing I had left. The only one who knew what was going on with me, on with the world.

By stating five small words, all I had thought was locked away in the dark recesses of my mind came to surface. Tears I had cried actual tears. What had become of me? My survival plan had just gone out the window. Who was I if I couldn't survive by the standards to which I had set? I had left camp that day. I had gone on without everyone. I had turned my back on our old world.

Yet he had followed. My brave and daring soldier. He had given up everyone too. Chosen me over everyone else. I never did see regret in his eyes, although I saw the sadness. He missed them terribly. I could also see the dark shadows of guilt within the depths of his eyes. I had grown to love him.

He chose me, he cared for me. He came with me and didn't leave me on my own. Even though that fact haunted him from time to time.

I was his and he was mine. We were what was left and so I didn't turn away when he's head moved towards mine.


End file.
